A concussion is a mild traumatic brain injury that is generally defined as a head injury with a temporary loss of brain function. Mild traumatic brain injury, such as a concussion, can occur, for example, with sports injuries, bicycle accidents, car accidents, falls, blows to the head, and so forth.
A concussion can create various physical, cognitive, somatic, and emotional systems. By way of example, a concussed person may experience a headache, feeling in a fog, being emotionally distraught, amnesia, slow reaction times, and sleep irregularities. Some symptoms may be so subtle that they are not recognized.
Risk for concussions is particularly high for certain athletic competitions such as football, rugby, and soccer. Should mild traumatic brain injury occur during such an event, speedy assessment of the subject is critical. If the assessment shows positively that the subject is concussed, the subject clearly should not return to the game and should be provided the immediate and proper medical care needed.
Known tests and methods for assessment of subjects who may have received a concussion are inadequate. Others have attempted to overcome these deficiencies with new tests and methods for assessment; however, these tests and methods have been found also to have various shortcomings.
Related utility patents known in the art include the following:
U.S. Pat. No. 9,064,370, issued to Daniel on Jun. 23, 2015, discloses a method for conducting a sports technology reality show that includes a concussion tracker device on the sidelines.
Related patent application publications known in the art include the following:
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0027406, filed by LaPlaca et al. and published on Feb. 1, 2007, discloses a display enhanced testing for concussions and mild traumatic brain injuries.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2011/0205167, filed by Massengill and published on Aug. 25, 2011, discloses a brain concussion screening method and apparatus.
Related pending patent applications known in the art, yet not published, include the following:
Ser. No. 13/074,980, Portable System and Method for Detecting Neurological Issue, filed Mar. 9, 2011 by Daniel, not published, but accessed online 2015-06-27 through Public PAIR.
Related non-patent literature known in the art includes the following:
The K-D (King Devick) test and Impact test, VISUAL & VESTIBULAR ABNORMALITIES FOLLOWING CONCUSSION.
The foregoing patent and other information reflect the state of the art of which the inventor is aware and are tendered with a view toward discharging the inventor's acknowledged duty of candor in disclosing information that may be pertinent to the patentability of the technology described herein. It is respectfully stipulated, however, that the foregoing patent and other information do not teach or render obvious, singly or when considered in combination, the inventor's claimed invention.